


One foot in sea, one on shore (my heart and blood was never pure)

by TopOfChaplin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Malec, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance, Smut, With A Twist, alexander is too hot for his own good, it's all in the title really, magic made me do it, magnus is in way deep, magnus is magical after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopOfChaplin/pseuds/TopOfChaplin
Summary: “I take it… you’re a little displeased,” Alex tries, head thrown back and sweaty bangs of his black hair plastered to his face.“That’s the understatement of the century Alexander Gideon, and I would actually know.".Or the one where Alec is bruised up badly for the fourth time in half a month and Magnus realises what it really means to love a mortal being who keeps getting into trouble. And then there’s a tiny little twist.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for clicking on my story. My writing fingers haven't been exercising in way too long, and then I stumbled upon his beautiful duo that is Alexander and Magnus. And well...I had to write again. 
> 
> I will post the first chapter tomorrow as I have to go over and edit, but I wanted to throw the idea out there and spike (hopefully) some interest.
> 
> I'll be very happy for all kudos and comments.
> 
> And yes, I might be borrowing Mumford&sons lyrics because they manage to express it all in so few words and most of their lines could be titles. Obviously.

 

* * *

 § Intro §

 

“I wasn’t even finished contemplating the day yet, but this was certainly none of my swirling imaginative versions when I pictured you naked in my bed,” Magnus speaks, and his voice is smooth and calm but his words are cold, trying for bored but they’re latched with a hint of emotion.

Not even 400 years of practice has prepared Magnus for the alluring creature that is Alec, now stretched out before him.

On his bed. Which is becoming their bed by now. 

Covered in blood and sweat and alley dust and demon slashes.

Again.

“If it makes it any better it was none of mine either to be honest.”

“Not really, but I suppose it’ll have to make do now.”

“You suppose right at least. Although I am half naked in your bed, and I could be very persuaded at the moment if you keep drugging me with whatever Jace gave me.”

“Alexander, there’s nothing funny about this situation.”

Alec goes for a small yet innocent curve of his lips but the stinging in his side and unrhythmic pulse has him gritting his teeth. The drug is certainly wearing off. “Not at all. But it is quite painful and embarrassing as this is the third-“

“Fourth,” he's corrected at once.

“Fourth…. time, in the last three- ”

“Two.”

“Nah I guess it’s more like-.”

“15 days to be exact.”

“Oh…”

A breathing pause and two and a half nephilim heartbeats passes.

“Okay. That’s... that’s not so good… “

“You think?”

“I’m sorr _-ohh._ What is that? I haven’t felt this before-ouch, okay that hurts Magnus.”

“Good, That’s the intention. That's what healing should feel like. I usually make this process way too easy for you all and quite draining for me.”

 

* * *

_to be continued...._


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This is all my free imagination and I do not intend to follow the book or the show completely. I create my own diversities as I see fit. Tell me what you think, I love kudos and comments - they feed my writing speed.

 

* * *

§ Part 1 §

 

_“I’m sorr-ohh. What is that? I haven’t felt this before-ouch, okay that hurts Magnus.”_

_“Good, That’s the intention. That's what healing should feel like. I usually make this process way too easy for you all and quite draining for me.”_

 -

 _Okay fair enough, he’s a little mad_ , Alec thinks, biting back words as another wave of magic hits him, squeezing his eyes closed and gripping the loose silk sheets splayed beneath him.

He’d been a little distracted tonight thinking about his encounter with his parents after the Clave meeting, but in his defence, it’d been two to one and really, Alec is an archer. He considers only receiving a stab wound below his ribs and a few cuts here and there a success.

 

Clearly Magnus doesn’t share his opinion.

They’d tried applying iratzes once the battle was over but the demon venom left all over his torso and abdomen made it impossible to get the iratzes into the damaged areas of his skin.

“You’re not giving me anything for the pain are you,” Alec concludes through gritted teeth as he feels something crack back in place. Probably a rib bone or two. Maybe the injury is of larger extent than he’d realized – that - or Magnus is taking his sweet time pulling him back together.

If the latter, Alec doesn’t blame him.

“Oh darling, you would not be able to speak if I didn’t. Let’s just say I’m giving you about ¾ of the usual dose.”

 _Well that makes sense_ , Alec contemplates.

As the worst seems to be over Alec finds the strength to open his eyes and take in the scene before him. His t-shirt is gone, Magnus ripped the broken fabric open with his hands and maybe with a little magic help as the shirt vanished eventually. It’d been quite the sight at the time and Alec had worn a sappy smile, and he might also have whispered _that’s so hot._ He’s still in his hunting jacket and his pants are unzipped and lowered where a larger gash just below his hipbone has stopped bleeding.

In another setting his state of undress would’ve made him blush, and Magnus’ tight jaw and dancing hands would definitely have spiked his arousal.

“I take it…” _ah, that hurts_ …” you’re a little displeased,” Alex tries, head thrown back and sweaty bangs of his black hair plastered to his face.

“That’s the understatement of the century Alexander Gideon, and I would actually know,” Magnus replies just as smoothly as before.

“I am sorry though,” Alec replies, the last word spoken through gritted teeth.

“Continue.”

“I went in over my head…again. Though really if you’d seen _the-ahhh fuck._ ”

His back arches of the bed and next thing he knows the pain is gone. Meeting Magnus’ eyes there’s a flicker of guilt in them before they’re averting to his abdomen again as he concentrates his energy on closing the wound. Magnus must be channelling all his pain away at this point, for the pulse of magic inside him now feels familiar and soothing and just so…Magnus.

He ponders for a minute if his magic feels the same for everyone and doesn’t like the thought of that for it feels strangely intimate, as if Magnus dipped his head inside him and cupped his heart in his hand to speed it up. Alec starts feeling the heavy drowsiness that the magic brings while at the same time every cell in his body feels electric and he’s overcome with the need for more.  

“Touch me Magnus. Please,” Alec speaks but it’s more like a whisper.

Magnus breathes in sharply at Alec’s words. “By all the angels, will I have to put you to sleep?”

Alec can tell his words have Magnus troubled as his hand movements turn more static and out of synch. He returns his composure soon enough before he speaks, soft and genuine for the first time tonight.

“You know I cannot yet, you’ll give me your strength and you need all your own strength now.”

“I’ll block it.”

There’s a hint of a smile on Magnus’ face now. “Darling Alexander, you do not know how and I love you for it. I’ll be done soon enough. Are there any other places that require my attention?”

Magnus is already eyeing the jacket and pants and Alec feels another heath grow on top of the magic’s doing.

 _No but there will be if you keep looking at me like that_ , Alec thinks but he’s not that bold even in his dazed post-fight slash post-wounded state.

“Not really, but I could use some body to body contact. You know…it’s good for stress…after post-traumatic events,” Alec stutters, his eyes widening and he can barely believe the words leaving his mouth.

He ponders if he’s having an out-of-body sort of experience. He was put to sleep once Magnus was done healing him in previous occasions, alas he doesn’t have comparable situations.

Alec sees Magnus haltering in his movements and the corners of his eyes crinkle just a little, eyebrows raising. He’s amused, but he’s also in his high-warlock-with-healing-powers state so Alec is not surprised when Magnus fetches him a glass of water with a flick of his fingers instead.

“Drink up, then you can have a shower. Then you need something nutritious before you get to sleep.”

Alec accepts the glass and drinks greedily, eyes falling closed as he revels in the feeling of the cool liquid, not realising just how dry his mouth felt until those first droplets hits his tongue.

A dry warm hand touches his forehead and something finally settles in Alec’s body. Like the last ruptured cell from the battle is back in place at last. He really did need the touch after all, and it was as if his body had known that without his mind catching up at first. The hand pushes the hair out of Alec’s eyes, combing it back and repeating the movement.

“You talk to me when you’re ready,” Magnus murmurs, and his voice is soft cause it’s Alec’s boyfriend speaking and not the high warlock anymore.

Alec blinks up at him, but he doesn’t have to ask, he knows what Magnus means. And he knows that Magnus knows too.

“And I really would prefer that it’s Jace and not you that gets the blow next time. You know, to even it out a little.” Alec knows he’s joking, but only a little.

He does have to get his game back on and stop taking unnecessary chances in the heat of the moment.

“If it’s any consolation Jace felt my pain,” Alec mumbles around the glass, leaning in to the soothing touch of Magnus’ hand.

“Not really.”

Magnus’ hand leaves Alec and Alec feels cold at once, as if Magnus was radiating heath in the entire room and now it evaporated within seconds.

“I’ll fetch you something to eat.”

“I thought you were nourishing my body just fine. I’m cold now,” Alec replies honestly.

He didn’t however expect the concern that filled Magnus’ features.

“What? What’s wrong?” Alec asks, hoisting himself up in the bed but feeling like his limbs are of jelly and giving up as soon as he realises he won’t be able to move much.

Magnus is back beside him in two quick strides and sends blue sparks directed to his head. His brows are furrowed together as he seems to be looking for something before his eyes widen. Alec feels like he’s back on the drugs and has been dipped in a sauna, finally able to take a fulfilling breath in his lungs.

“That feels so much better.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realised. But it makes sense now. I didn’t know it could happen with shadowhunters but I suppose I should have considered it with you…” Magnus trails of as in deep thought, hands lowered and he’s staring into his lap as he contemplates. Alec is even more confused, and at the same time his mind is getting a foggy feeling like he’ll pass out, but not in a sleepy way and he tells Magnus so.

“Now I feel weird.”

Magnus dashes from the room but is soon back, a potion in hand as he settles beside Alec again and places his left hand on his chest just right of his heart.

“You foolish Nephilim.”

“What- ”

“You got yourself addicted to my magic.”

Alec barely has time to register the words before his head is being tilted back and salty liquid is being pushed to his tongue. He tries to protest by clamping his mouth closed.

“For hell’s sake, and my own, swallow Alexander.”

There’s so much Alec could have replied to that but he doesn’t get a chance to think twice of it before the world is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful response to this. Initially I wanted to write this idea as a oneshot, but as I started typing it out it fitted so much better as a chaptered story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is still my free imagination, and I do not follow the books or the show completely.
> 
> Keep letting me know what you think by commenting. I've got a whole lot more in store for this.

* * *

 

§ Part 2 §

 

“You got yourself addicted to my magic,” Magnus explains again when Alec wakes up.

He notes that during his unconscious state of sleep his jacket and boots have vanished and his black gear pants are replaced by something softer. He doesn’t know what as his lower half is beneath the duvet. He does however feel slightly chilled despite the thick dressing, there’s even a wool blanket on top.

“What?”

Alec’s mind still feels foggy but the words register in his brain when Magnus places his hand on his cheek. Warmth returns in his veins immediately and his lips turn upward in the beginning of a smile when Magnus is gripping his jaw and tilting his head back. “Is that even possible?”

Magnus only gives him a look, raising one eyebrow because he’s told Alec this before.

_Theoretically anything is possible when it comes to magic, Alexander._

“Drink this, it won’t take it away at once but in two days’ time when the last of my magic from today is out of your system it should hinder your blood from craving it again.  Although I must confess I have no guarantee that this potion will work on you. You’re my test rabbit in a way.”

Alec swallows the liquid without being told twice this time.

It’s still salty but with a sweet aftertaste and he instantly wants to brush his teeth to cleanse his mouth. He can think more clearly now that Magnus is touching him again and his face scrunches up as he tries to make sense of it all.

“I’m not sure I like the idea of being an experiment but I suppose I don’t have a choice at this point. How come it doesn’t feel like an addiction? I don’t, like, crave it. I’ve heard from Izzy that an addiction is like a thirst only it’s in the brain. I don’t get it.”

“Your body felt it, not your mind. Your unconscious acted reckless on behalf of your body’s desire. And your mind might’ve found other reasons for the actions but it was all triggered from your bloods desire for the magic. It’s the small part of demon blood in you, but since that amount is so little compared to the angel blood it should be near impossible for it to become an addiction. I wouldn’t really know though as most shadowhunters never let their guard down for a warlock. I’ve never seen this happen to Nephilim before but I have seen it happen to other downworlders and even mundanes.”

Alec is more curious than concerned now and props himself up in the bed. Magnus has taken his hand off him to place the empty bottle on the nightstand and Alec can’t help but follow his hand with his eyes and drag the duvet higher up to cover his bare chest.

“It’s like this right? The cold?”

Magnus turns his body back to fully face Alec and sees how he’s curling the sheets around himself.

“In a way, yes. But it’s not always like that. The cold you feel now is more like a side effect. Your body realised that with my touch came my magic. But before yesterday your body connected you getting wounded as its source of it. So it changes, depending on what triggers the magic to be required.”

Magnus reads Alec’s expression before Alec is even aware of having made it, because he places both hands on his shoulders. At once Alec feels calm and only then does he understand that his pulse had quickened before Magnus had touched him. 

“My touch still feels grounding to your body because your body is able to extract some of my magic, but hopefully this will start to wear off and get weaker in a few hours. I’m still waiting for Catarina to call me back with an update on her connections.”

Magnus has slid his hands down and is now resting them on Alec’s forearms. Alec’s mind feels the clarity that the touch brings and he’s able to draw some of his own conclusions.

“Have you been up all night looking into all this?” Alec asks but he already knows the answer to that really.

Magnus nods, gaze averting to the windows behind Alec where the daylight is slipping through the small gape hole in the curtains.

“For one I had to start on the potion you just had, and then I searched my literature for anything on the matter. Made a few calls in the late or early hours. And then I could hardly leave you unsupervised for that long.”

Alec is paying his full attention to Magnus and sees how there’s a flicker of something in his eyes and he swallows before continuing.

“The first few hours I was quite terrified. I mean, my rational brain knew it would probably be quite similar to any other magic addiction, but it was you and I hated not knowing 100% how it would play out.”

Alec feels his chest constrict just a little but knows that this feeling is only because of Magnus’ words, and he grips his hand in both of his and brings it to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

“But I’m fine. At least, I will be. I’m sure of it,” Alec tries to sound reassuring, grabbing both of Magnus’ hands in his.

“And it doesn’t feel all that bad at all. I mean, I’ve had far worse than this.” Alec is getting his confidence up on the matter, wanting nothing more than to get the tightness between Magnus’ brows away.

Somehow it’s got the exact opposite effect as Magnus only seems more troubled by Alec’s words, gaze flicking back to meet Alec’s before averting to his abdomen.

“Yes, I would know,” Magnus’ voice comes, and it might have sounded cold to Alec if he didn’t know him any better.

This was how his voice always sounded when he thought of a memory he’d rather not relive in any way. Alec feels bad for his choice of words, remembering himself that time when he’d almost slipped away looking for Jace, Magnus’ magic being there but not being strong enough.

It seems so strange and distant now, almost funny Alec thinks, as Magnus’ magic now feels like it’s the very core of his existence, like the electricity that could start his heart again. In a way Alec thinks it feels like a new rune in the way that it connects with his body. Only it doesn’t stay activated unless Magnus’ hands are physically on him or using his magic on some part of him.

Alec looks for better words to reassure the man before him.

His man.

Alec cannot help but smile when he thinks of that, and he's sure the warm feeling on top of the magic spreading in his gut now is entirely his own doing.

“I feel better already than I did last night after you healed me. And I’ve slept for…” Alec looks to the clock on the night table but Magnus answers for him before he can calculate, at the same time realizing he doesn’t know exactly when he fell unconscious anyway.

“Thirteen hours and twenty two minutes. Give or take a minute,” Magnus says, voice warmer now.

“Way too long then. I’m surprised my bladder doesn’t feel ready to burst,” Alec says as it just hits him that he's entirely comfortable.

Magnus tries for a smile then, and a hint of some of the familiar fondness is back in his features.

As it dawns on Alec his eyebrows lift and a tiny warmth creeps up the top of his cheeks.

“Oh, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you can do that. Or that you thought of doing it, you do think of everything.”

“Yes well, I did feel the responsibility as I was the one telling you to chuck down the sleeping potion that would leave you out for at least twelve hours unable to fend for yourself.”

Alec only nods his head, a hint of a smile still on his lips despite Magnus stroking his cheek with his fingers making the redness stand out stronger. Normally he’d shy away when met with such intimacy, levelling his eyes or closing them but now he can’t stop gazing into Magnus’ dark ones that are reflecting all the fondness Alec feels.

Alec can see the weariness on his features now, and imagines the exhaustion that must be crashing upon him now that he can relax - if only a little - as the immediate danger seems over.

“So now you are going to lay down for a bit, and I’m going to grab that shower I was supposed to have last night.”

Magnus is already shaking his head though at Alec’s words. “Catarina is supposed to call me back-”

“I can take a message. Or I can wake you when she calls. And if I’m to wait another 36 hours or so to see if this potion has any effect the matter won’t be immediate anyways.”

Alec can see that Magnus is conflicted and about to protest again, so he does the most sensible thing he knows – cupping his face and drawing him close. Alec holds eye contact to empathise his next words.

“I’ll be fine. I won’t go anywhere. And you might need your strength for later if…” Alec doesn’t have to finish that because Magnus knows what he means.

_If I suddenly require your magic._

Magnus sights and nods, eyes closing and he suddenly feels the tiredness wash over him like a blanket.

Alec has the urge to kiss him, hard, then soft and with his bottom lip between his own. But he’s not sure if that will trigger the need for Magnus’ touch even more so he pulls him closer instead, breathing him in. The faint hint of cologne and Magnus’ own distinct smell, and maybe a hint of whisky.

Alec doesn’t blame him one bit.

Magnus rests his palms on Alec’s bare chest and Alec instantly feels the familiar sparks. Before Alec can question him, Magnus explains.

“Just a little sedative, so your pulse doesn’t rise.”

Alec is sure he’ll be grateful for this sooner rather than later.

“Remember to eat something as well. There’s soup in the fridge, and fresh bread and that orange juice from the Wholefood store that you like and-”

“I will,” Alec interrupts him firmly, and then softer, breath hitting the shell of Magnus’ ear.

“I love you.”

He’d planned on thank you, but this suddenly seemed more fitting. And necessary. He should have told Magnus last night if he’d known Magnus’ uncertainty about the whole situation.

Magnus knows, of course. And he knows how much Alec trusts him. After all, otherwise he would never have found himself in this situation.

In response Magnus hugs Alec tighter before he loosens his grip and Alec extracts himself from the comfort of the soft bed and warm embrace. The warmth leaves Alec’s insides at once but he tries to take his focus away from it, and Magnus has made sure his heart wont speed up despite of it.

Alec watches as Magnus takes up the spot where Alec had been laying, only Magnus keeps his pants and blue t-shirt on. Alec doesn’t comment on it, he knows Magnus want to be alert at once if needed, however fast magic can get him dressed.

“You don’t hesitate to wake me if anything, anything at all...” Magnus drifts off.

“Yes, I got it.”

“I only need a few hours top.”

“Just sleep Magnus,” Alec’s voice is determined but he smiles to reassure him.

“I thought I was the one voicing orders under the circumstances.”

Alec attempts to make an eye roll but ends up squinting his eyes instead, smirking he replies,  “then I suggest at least, that you should order your own sleep at the present.”

"I’m always open to suggestions I suppose. Yes, definitely very open.”

Alec is struck with at least five replies to that, though realistically only two. One of those is to kiss Magnus senseless and leave him leaning in for more, and the other is silence, and he goes for that.

This time.

He makes no promises for the next time Magnus’s mouth is being wicked.

Which happens way too much and never enough, and that’s exactly the way Alec likes it.


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great feedback this has gotten so far. Been busy travelling, but finally back with a new chapter.  
> If you're still interested in more, please let me know. I love feedback and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 § Part 3 §

 

Alec showers, glad of the distraction to do something. He finds that as long as he keeps his mind preoccupied his skin doesn’t crawl in a way that makes him want to be attached to Magnus’ hip. Now that he knows what’s been up with him lately he recognises the hollow feeling he’s been experiencing. He’s been so busy at the institute lately, not managing to sit down for more than a few minutes at the time. He’d thought it was just stress and anxiety about the missions and the extra work he’s been doing to prove to the clave that they should make him head of the institute. He figures once this situation gets known he’s off that race anyhow. Which is bloody unfair, but then again, the Clave has never been fair.

Alec’s eyes have opened these last couple of months, partly due to Clary, partly because of downworlders and mostly due to Magnus. He can’t wrap his mind around it now, how stupid they’ve all been. Shadowhunters everywhere going about their duties like ants to their queen, blindly following orders that the Clave made up centuries ago. No one questioning them, no one revising them. Even the mundane world has developed beyond that stage, which Magnus had pointed out to him on several occasions.  

An uprising is coming, their contacts from the downworld informed them on the building tensions.

Now that Valentine is dead the common enemy is erased and people are tired of the injustice and imbalance. Hence Alec, Jace, Clary and Izzy has made it their mission to try to steer things in the right direction, starting with making Alec institute leader. And then they had to summon more shadowhunter allies sharing their view on the Clave. It was a bold and risky strategy but a necessary one, and far from impossible. The young generation of shadowhunters were easier to reach out to, and they already had contacts in other parts of the world that agreed upon a new collaboration with the downworld. With the help of Magnus, Alec has been in contact with shadowhunters in most of the major cities that were in favour of pressing the Clave in order to uphold the peace.

But he knows a collaboration is not possible to manage properly before he runs the institute. Or in this case, it might come down to plan B – getting Jace in that position. They’d figured Alec should be the one to get it as he’d been taught the basics since he was young, as the Lightwood’s had wanted him to take the position one day. They also knew it might be more resistance on his part solely due to his relationship with Magnus. Only yet another reason for their mission. 

The thought of his siblings and their plans brings Alec back to the present. He dries himself down quickly and with feeble movements, leaving him damp in some places but not caring and throwing on some of the clothes Magnus has filled his drawer with. They’re new but Alec doesn’t mind too much as Magnus has kept it to a minimal and has chosen stuff that resembles what Alec has in his own wardrobe. Before he leaves the bedroom, he picks up his phone that Magnus must have left in the charger by the door, and because he can’t resist, he checks up on Magnus.

Alec figures he’s sleeping as his chest rises slowly and he’s slightly curled to the right facing towards the windows. Magnus always sleeps on his side, while Alec always sleeps either on his stomach or his back. Magnus had pointed it out to him the third time he’d slept over.

His hands tremble ever so slightly from resisting now that he’s so close. His face is devoid of black kohl and colourful shadows and his hair is soft, sprawled onto the pillow as Magnus has magicked it and it makes Alec smile. He has a sudden and intense urge to knead his fingers through the silky layers, and he almost gives into it before he remembers that he really should get back to Jace and his sister. Instead he tucks the duvet tighter around him, lingering only to make sure the movement hasn’t disturbed his peace, before he retreats to the kitchen.

 

He calls Izzy as he helps himself to some bread and fresh mozzarella and tomato slices that always seem to be available in Magnus’ stock after Alec mentioned once that he liked the combo.

Apparently, although hardly surprising, Magnus had spoken to Jace once and Izzy twice since Alec was brought to his apartment.

But Alec learns soon enough that Magnus has been sparse with details, only telling his siblings that he’s fine but that Magnus wants him around the next two days for rest. Magnus is good with words and coming forward convincing, and he’s a far better liar than Alec. Lucky for Alec he only has to play the boyfriend card to Izzy when she questions him about his lengthy recovery, telling her that Magnus has been worried with all the injuries lately. That was probably not a lie however, and really, Alec doesn’t look at it as lying when he’s just postponing telling them about the situation. He knows they’ll want answers he himself doesn’t have yet, so better leave it until he knows more.

For the third time since he called mere five minutes ago Alec is consoling her of his wellbeing.

“I’m really fine Iz,” he punctuates between bites, sipping his black coffee as she speaks.

He’s trying something new with the coffee, Magnus claiming sugar ruins the peculiar round spice and that it’s a disgrace to his top quality-limited-edition-Indonesian brew. He’d punctuated the limited edition words and said them twice in one sentence – hence Alec made an effort to try it plain. And an effort it surely is, he thinks now as his face grimaces as the bitter aftertaste lingers the way he guesses untrue words would feel if they had a taste.

His phone is on speaker on the high table where he’s sitting on a bar chair.

“You better be, we all feel a bit guilty, we should have watched your back better. You’ve got yourself badly wounded four times in the last month now.”

He figures he shouldn’t correct her on the time span which Magnus made clear to him has only been half of that. He hadn’t realized himself either before being corrected last night. Now he’s actually surprised he remembers considering his hazy state of mind last night.

Alec sights, deciding his next words to try to ease her guilt and worry.

“I’ve been distracted, not really been…myself. I shouldn’t go fighting without being at the top of my game, and I knew that and still decided to come along. I was also taking unnecessary risks out there, overestimating my skills more than once. I’ve only myself to blame for this. That’s why I’m resting now, I want to be 100% for our next mission, which incidentally is the meeting with the southern clans and shadowhunters. How are things in the Institute today? Max doing okay with the training?”

“Things are running smooth, no further reports last night when we returned from our mission. There’s something that I don’t like though. Aldertree is having more and more areas being watched, and most of those are downworld territory. He hasn’t made any statement yet but we suspect he’s following Clave orders on the matter. Jace is looking into it. He’ll probably call you up later now that you’re awake. And Max is doing so well, he’s progressed a lot and it’s only his second week. His main tutor says he’s well beyond his age, not really matching up to Jace’s level at that stage but certainly beating us both. He’s been asking for you actually. Believe it or not you’re the person he looks up to the most Alec.”

Alec smiles hearing about his younger brother and Izzy’s words has his heart swell with pride and affection. And it reminds him why their big mission about the peace negotiation is so important. For the future Shadowhunters, the children, and all the generations to come, both of shadowhunters and downworlders.

“Tell Jace I’ll call him later, and first thing when I get back is seeing Max. I reckon I’ll need two more days. Would you do a report for me? And put down Catarina Loss as the warlock that healed me. It’ll look suspicious by now…” Alec trails off but Izzy beats him to the silence. “I got it, I know what to do. I’ve already been speaking to Aldertree and he actually suggested you take some time to rest. Although I suspect he has other motives for not wanting you around. I’ll let Jace fill you in on the rest. You take care brother, get some rest and don’t worry about anything here. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“I will, thank you Iz.”

Alec finishes his bread and makes himself another coffee.

His hands shake slightly with a tremor as he lifts the mug and he has to pause as he tries to get control of the movements. But the tremors keep coming and he has to put the cup back down.

 _Okay, a few deep breaths_ , he thinks to himself as he leans against the counter. He figures this is probably not a side effect of the potion but rather from the lack of magic, as Magnus’ magic from last night and again this morning must be wearing completely off. He moves into the living room, aiming for the sofa but the tremors are progressing with nerving speed and his legs turn heavy. If he didn’t know better Alec would describe it as his body being drugged while his mind stays clear. He feels completely calm though, heart and pulse steady and he silently thanks Magnus for that, not doubting he’d be hyperventilating if not.

Almost as quickly as the tremors arrived they disappear and Alec calmly takes a seat on the leather cushion, ready to observe his body’s next symptoms. Minutes pass and Alec dozes off at some point, waking up again to the stars shining through the tall windows and the minimal buzz of traffic twelve stores down. The room is quiet and as he makes his way back to the kitchen to check the time, he figures Magnus must still be asleep.

His cold coffee from earlier is still on the counter and he finds his phone displaying the time of 19:28 and with three missed calls from Jace and one from an unknown number. Entering his phone messages, the number is quickly explained by a follow-up text signed by Catarina saying to tell Magnus to call her when he wakes as she has discovered something possibly interesting and possibly nonsense. Alec figures he’ll call Jace first and then check up on Magnus, but he gets no longer than finding Jace’s name on the screen before a strong urge hits him and he buckles from the intensity. He instinctively thinks of pain but is almost horrified to find that the urge he feels is his need to pee.

Before he can form another coherent thought or even being embarrassed that he might actually wet himself in the middle of Magnus’ kitchen, another sensation hits him tenfold. He’s yet again confused, waiting for the pain that doesn’t come but this time it builds more gradually. He feels warmth spreading from the middle of his chest between his pecks and the temperature is rising quickly. He manages to rip the t shirt from his heating body and hauls himself to the sink.  

He splashes cold water to his chest and stomach to try to ease the burning sensation but it doesn’t seem to have any effect so he quits it all together, instead leaning against the counter for support.

“Ahh,” Alec grunts, eyes squeezed closed and teeth gritting. In a few seconds of clear thought, he thinks he probably should call out for Magnus, but before he has a time to even try to comprehend what is happening, the pain is gone. As quickly as it came it vanishes and the sudden shift has Alec sliding to the floor and taking large gasps of air, as if his lungs have been emptied and he can finally respire again.

Trying to steady his breathing, Alec lowers his gaze, almost readying himself to see burned flesh where the heath had been only moments ago. He discovers that he’s not entirely wrong, however the burnt flesh seems oddly familiar upon sight, yet it doesn’t resemble anything Alec’s ever felt before. It’s still unmistakable as the time passes and the skin calms enough to make out a clear picture.

Staring back at him are lines that he immediately would name a rune, but somehow he knows, one hundred percent, is not a rune. The shape is entirely symmetrical, three shapes entangled with precise gaps. And what stands out the most is the faint glow it holds, as if it’s an activated symbol, and all Alec can concentrate on is thinking, _I know this. I don’t know how or why, but I_ know.

That, and its striking colour.

Blue.


End file.
